Audience measurement systems typically include one or more site meters to monitor the media presented by one or more media devices located at a monitored site. In some arrangements, the monitored media device may receive media from one or more media sources, such as, but not limited to, a set-top box (STB), a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, a Blu-ray Disk™ player, a gaming console, a computer, etc., which are powered independently from the monitored media device. Accordingly, there is the possibility that, although a media source at the monitored site is powered on and providing media to the monitored media device, the monitored media device may be powered off and, thus, not actively presenting the media provided by the media source. Therefore, to enable accurate crediting of media exposure at the monitored site, some site meters further monitor the operating state of the monitored media device to determine whether the media device is powered off and not capable of presenting media, or powered on and capable of presenting media.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.